


U Know

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Blair knows what it means to be equal.





	U Know

**U Know**  
  
She had been up and down this road with him, knew things could only get ugly when they were together. They had a way of making everything messy, complicated even when the equation worked in their favor.  
  
But the second she felt his lips upon hers, the taste of passionate familiarity sparked everything that had become dormant with his disappearance.  
  
No one brought out her true self, the part of her that raged against those that tried to stifle her vibrant life.   
  
Todd Manning was her match in everyway – the lover, the friend, the parent.  
  
That was the damn problem.


End file.
